Patrick Jane  by Indiana Dobie
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: A column, written by the charming Indiana Dobie, reveals some very secret things, though Jane still tries to act normal... - Rated K , Jisbon.


**A/N: Hello! I'm SO sorry for the delay on ALL my stories! I just forget it...  
>I made this new one, I just hope you understand it, and like it =).<strong>

**Disclaimer: Nothing I used in this story is mine, except the idea and Indiana Dobie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Indiana Dobie (29) interviews famous and infamous people every week, to get an idea of the lives people are living. This week: Patrick Jane.<strong>

Indiana Dobie: Hello dear readers of mine, and thanks for reading my column again! Today on 'Dobie's Interests' the special CBI consultant Patrick Jane! Hello Patrick!

Patrick Jane: Hello Indiana, nice to meet you!

ID: Well, the pleasure is all mine! So, tell me something about what you've been up to for those past seven years. I mean, we all know (or at least, I hope you do) what happened nine years ago to your family. Sorry about that, again.

PJ: Oh, yeah, thank you.

ID: But, for those of you who don't know: Patrick, can you tell again what happened eight nine years ago?

_Jane closed the door behind him, almost breaking his neck because of the little tricycle of Charlotte. A little smile appeared on his face. If he wasn't dead 'till she was a grown-up, he must've really good luck. He walked up the stairs, preparing for the chat he was going to have with Angela. He wanted to tell her something when his manager called him this morning. They wanted to have him in a talk show again, get him to talk about Red John. Angela was really confused when he left without saying anything, without finishing their little chat, but he was determined to make it up to her that evening. He looked up to the door, separating him from Angela and Charlotte. But there was a letter pinned to the door. His smile dropped. This was not good, Angela never left him a letter. Maybe she was really angry? He approached it, and then he saw it was typed. id:_

"Dear mister Jane,

I do not like to be slandered in the media, especially by a dirty money-grubbing fraud.

If you were a real psychic, instead of a dishonest little worm, you wouldn't need to open the door to see what I've done to your lovely wife and child."

PJ: I don't really want to talk about it.

ID: Oh, that's alright. I see you're having trouble talking about it. Well, we'll move on then! What about your work for the CBI?

PJ: What about it?

ID: Well, tell us something! We're dying to hear what the infamous Patrick Jane does with his life these days!

PJ: Infamous?

ID: Yeah, well, doesn't matter. What do you do?

PJ: Well, I work with a charming team, who all have their own special 'powers', as I'd like to call them. You know, you have Agent Wayne Rigsby, who (...)

ID: Well, that's very interesting! And do you and your boss, Agent Teresa Lisbon, get along?

"_You know, somebody actually complimented me on my driving today. They left a little note on the windscreen, it said 'Parking Fine.'"  
><em>"_Jane, seriously? You don't-Argh!" Lisbon screamed, running back to her office and slamming the door behind her._

"_Disappointing, Lisbon. I thought you might push back a little. The guy called me a circus act." Lisbon sighed. Sometimes, Jane acted like a child. Oh, no, not sometimes, always.  
><em>"_Hey, the man is grieving. You push back." Lisbon pointed out.  
><em>"_Okay, I will." Jane simply said, and tried to push himself past Lisbon. She stopped him by placing her on his chest.  
><em>"_Don't you dare." Jane looked at her, with a faked confused expression on his face.  
><em>"_You said that I could." She rolled her eyes.  
><em>"_I take it back."_

"_Well, you're embarrassed." Jane said, smiling.  
><em>"_I'm not." Van Pelt hissed, immediately followed by Lisbon being over reactive.  
><em>"_What the hell?" Jane heard Lisbon almost screaming. He raised his hands in defense.  
><em>"_Oh, doctor's orders. She said it was the best thing for me to do, get back to work." Jane didn't feel really at ease by not seeing anyone, so he just masked it. Nobody could see his weakness, even thought it was something as little as this.  
><em>"_She did not. She said you insulted the entire ward and were a complete pain in the ass."  
><em>"_Nah." Jane said, in his oh-so-typical-Jane-way. "So?"  
><em>"_So, you can't do that."  
><em>"_What was I supposed to do, just sit there and listen to television? Besides, the food was terrible."  
><em>"_You need the rest."  
><em>"_I need to work."  
><em>"_You're blind."  
><em>"_It's no problem, honestly. My other senses are heightened. They're super heightened. I'm like Daredevil. Now, if you'll excuse me." Jane said, and walked away, not trying to look like a complete fool.  
><em>"_Okay." Lisbon said, sarcastically.  
><em>_Jane could almost _hear_ Lisbon rolling her eyes. And she was right. Because in about three seconds, he almost hit the nearest pole.  
><em>"_Ah, heightened." And he heard a quiet chuckle, and it sounded like Lisbon's chuckle. He would get her later._

PJ: Yeah, we get along.

ID: I'm glad to hear that! And how about the love in your life? Do you have one? Or are you staying faithful to your deceased wife?

[It seems Patrick is struggling with this question, because he is looking straight at me, without saying anything]

ID: Let's skip that question, alright?

PJ: I think I've just made the most important discovery of my life. It's only in the mysterious equation of love that any logical reasons can be found. I'm only here today because of her. She is the only reason I am… She is all my reasons...

ID: That's quite a revelation! Ladies and gentlemen, that was our favorite psychic, Patrick Jane.

PJ: I'm not a psychic. No such thing as psychics. The only time when I think I'm psychic, is when I go see a fortune teller, because every time I go see one, I know everything she says will be absolute nonsense ahead of time.

ID: Well, thank you for this interesting life lesson. Good luck Patrick with your Agent, and maybe we'll see you again some time!

**Next week: To stay in the crime feeling, we'll have an interview with Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David, who have come from our capital Washington, D.C. especially for us. Curious? Buy next week's Prime Time!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****I HOPE you understood that the italic parts were just flashbacks... I loved to write it, at least =). Maybe I'll do another one after this one, but you'll hear it from me then! =)**


End file.
